The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is an apparatus to drive on the road by driving of vehicle wheels for the purpose of transporting persons or cargo.
The vehicle may be locked or unlocked, and also may be turned on or off by a key or a remote controller.
The remote controller may allow a driver to open and close a door and a trunk as well as to start an engine even when a driver is only carrying it.
The remote controller may perform bidirectional communication with the vehicle so that the driver can open the door or the trunk automatically by unlocking the door of the vehicle when the driver is close to the vehicle without performing any manual operation. When the start button is operated without starting manually at the time of driving, the vehicle may be started.
The vehicle whose door opening/closing, door locking and starting are controlled by communication with the remote controller may indirectly communicate with the remote controller by a repeater relaying communication. However, it caused problems that the vehicle could be stolen.